


Her Type

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [21]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, New Years, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Since they weekend they spent together all Malcolm can think about is Ellie but will he tell her? Maybe after a drink... or two.Cliche Fluff Prompt: Drunkenly confessing feelings
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Kudos: 3





	Her Type

“I don’t know if this is the best idea,” Malcolm admits as he looks around the house all donned up for a party that he doubts anyone is going to come to. His mother had once thrown New Year's parties that would end up in the Society section of many papers now no one would show. Having your husband be a notable serial killer did that to anyone even the rich and well known of New York. Still, Jessica Whitly didn’t care she was fixing some decorations and scolding waiters about proper etiquette. 

Ainsley rolls her eyes reaching out to grab a flute of champagne as someone passes them. None of them seem to notice or care which is perfect for her. “I’ve told her that for the past two months but she won’t listen to me. I mean I was barely able to talk her out of the big Christmas party she wanted. How was I supposed to talk her out of all this too? I'm only one person.” She tells him before lifting the glass up to her lips ready to down the champagne so she can get right along to the next glass.

Before Ainsley can do it though Malcolm reaches out and takes the glass from her hand, “You are 15 years old Ainsley you don’t need to be drinking.” He knows she’ll snatch the glass right back so before the thought can even enter her mind he downs the glass. It wasn’t what he wanted to do but it discouraged Ainsley from drinking then it’s exactly what he would do. “You’re a teenager why don’t you just… go hide in your room or something.” He knows that the suggestion is in vain but he has to try something to keep his sister from getting into trouble.

“He comes home from college and thinks that he can decide the rules,” Ainsley says before she brushes past him to go find the man with the tray of drinks. Once she has one she makes sure to walk past her older brother so he sees her double-fisting glasses of champagne on her way to go hide in her bedroom.

“Yeah… I should’ve expected that.” Malcolm mumbles watching as his sister heads up to hide in her room. Not only had she gone against what he had asked but now he was alone with his mother while she worried over the party. They usually don’t have next to anyone showing up but her mother had let people on the list that weren’t as elite so maybe someone would show up. Not so many A-listers more B and C so that it wasn’t as embarrassing. He makes his way over to his mother giving her a kiss on the cheek, “Mother I promise that things will get done even if you decide not to breathe down everyone's necks.”

Jessica looks over at her son after he kisses her cheek. “Malcolm I’m happy to see that you came. Now unless you would like to be the one I boss around I suggest you go see who has shown up.”

Malcolm nods before leaving his mother alone to scold whoever is making little appetizers. He would love to help but the last thing he needs right now is to deal with all of that. He instead grabs a drink and heads back to the hall to see who else is going to show up. As he stands there he makes idle chit chat with the people that come in. They ask about how college is, what he’s going to do for work, and every other question he could care less about. 

What takes his attention is when she walks in. Malcolm’s mouth goes dry and he has a long drink and hopes that it will help that. She looks beautiful but that isn’t a surprise, she always looks gorgeous. It was just a little party but she was in a beautiful dress and her face was glowing. He couldn’t keep staring; she'd only stopped to talk to someone else for a moment she’d start to notice. Instead, he sets down the empty glass and walks over with a smile, “Ellie! It’s so good to see you thank you for coming.”

Ellie looks over at Malcolm with a grin, “Mal! Of course, I came, your mom throws the best parties in town, how could I not?” She asks before walking over and giving him a tight hug. “I’m happy to see that you came too. Ainsley was just so sure that you’d stay at school.” He worked too hard and while it was good for his future it wasn’t good for the present. She had been trying to get him out of that but it was harder than she thought. Still, she was hopeful that they could do better and that she could get him out of his own head for the night.

“You’re really going to say that this is better than spending time with all your model friends? Well, you should say that again… a bit louder so my mother can hear it I’m sure it’d make her day.” Malcolm tells her with a smile. They let go and he walks with her down the hall to where the people had started to congregate.

Ellie smiles and shakes her head, “Of course it’s better than hanging out with a bunch of models I barely know. I’m here with the people I care about that makes it that much better.” She tells him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Malcolm stands back as Ellie greets Jessica, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck to calm his nerves. He clearly is going to need a bit more liquid courage if he’s going to manage to get through this. He can’t just stand there and awkwardly stammer out parts of a conversation while trying not to let Ellie see how his ears and cheeks are flushing red. Ever since she’d come to see him at college and they’d spent a weekend together he felt this way every time she came home. He grabs a drink deciding the flush of alcohol will do him better than the flush of being nervous around Ellie.

“How are your parents, Eleanor? I hope they’re coming tonight, I made sure to invite them.” Jessica tells Ellie with a smile. She invited Gil and Jackie every year and every year they came which was comforting. The Arroyo family had become a solid rock in their lives when everyone else had abandoned them; it was something Jessica would forever be grateful for. Not just Gil but Jackie and of course Eleanor.

Ellie nods at Jessica’s question, “They just had to swing by a party at my mother's work but then they’ll be right over. Do you want help with anything? I’m sure you have last-minute things you want to be done before everyone else gets here.” She saw how frantically Jessica was running around so she wanted to help however she could.

“Help? Oh no, you are a guest, and- you still have on your coat you don’t have a drink. Malcolm, I know you’re not living at home but you are still a host. Can you please be a better host?” Jessica asks before motioning over to Ellie hoping he’ll take the hint. She’d do it all herself but she did have all those last-minute things to do and couldn’t waste a moment.

Malcolm looks back to them seeing Ellie realizing they had gotten to talking and none of that had happened. “Yeah- yeah sorry let's go do that.” He says before he walks out of the room with Ellie. He waits until they’re far enough away that his mother can’t hear them. “I’m sorry about her. She isn’t truly relaxed until she’s worried about everything around her.”

Ellie smiles and shakes her head, “It’s fine I know that about her and I love it your mom is great. Now would you like to go hide on the balcony and drink some expensive champagne?” She asks, taking it out of the pocket of her coat. “I was going to give it to your mother as a gift but I think we should just go hide and drink this.”

Malcolm chuckles it wasn’t what he had expected but they had done it at previous New Years' parties when they were much younger. “That sounds like the perfect idea.” He says grabbing his coat from the closet and heading upstairs. “This will be far better than when we were in high school. What was it… a bottle of cheap vodka you stole from a corner store?”

Ellie laughs, rolling her eyes at him. “It’s not my fault you were too scared to steal the good stuff from your mother. God, I can still feel that cheap vodka hangover.” She tells him as they make their way out to the balcony. She dusts snow off of the chair before having a seat before she works on getting the bottle open.

Malcolm dusts off his seat before he sits down watching as she tries to get the bottle open. “Do you remember much of that night?” He asks as he leans back watching her struggle as the snow starts to fall on both of them.

Looking over at him for a moment Ellie smiles, “I remember that I kissed you and you told me it was your first kiss. It was a bad first impression though I went in for the kiss so fast that you ended up with a bloody nose.” She admits with a laugh she had been petrified and apologized about a million times that day and the rest of the week. 

“Well you’ve made better impressions since then,” Malcolm assures her with a laugh. She had been horrified he had been too stunned just like that weekend she’d spent at his apartment. He wonders if he should even bring it up; they hadn’t talked about it since. Did she want to forget it or was she just as nervous as he was just thinking about it?

“I’m happy that I’ve given better impressions since that first time,” Ellie tells him before she finally gets the bottle open. She has a drink straight from the bottle before shaking her head. “I’m sorry to say it but the cheap vodka is just about as good.” She holds out the bottle for him to take a drink from.

Malcolm takes the bottle from her and has a drink. Thinking about it for a moment he then shakes his head before he hands it back. “I know there’s a bottle of tequila someone gave my mother for her birthday collecting dust in the pantry. You stay here I’ll go grab it.” He says before he heads back inside.

“That sounds perfect, thank you oh, and grab some food or something while you’re in there,” Ellie calls after him before she smiles and leans back in her seat. She isn’t about to let the bottle go to waste so she has a few more drinks from it as she waits for Malcolm to get back.

Malcolm makes quick work of it trying to avoid everyone he can so that he doesn’t have to make awkward conversation with the party-goers coming in. When he comes back up he sets everything down on the table smiling at Ellie, “How much of the bottle did you drink?”

Ellie smiles at Malcolm as he comes back out, “Oh just a few sips nothing major.” She tells him before she picks up the bottle realizing just how light it is. “Okay, it was a few long sips. How about you take a couple of shots to catch up to me.”

“I really don’t want to do that…” Malcolm says before he looks down at the bottle wondering why he hadn’t just grabbed a bottle of wine or more champagne for them. “I’ll take a shot and you eat some of this stuff so we get to about the same level.”

“I think that sounds fair to me,” Ellie says picking up an appetizer and starting to eat as she watches him get a shot. He winces through it and she can tell that has to be good. She picks up the bottle and looks at it, “Maybe I should be the one catching up with you. How about we just eat and take a few shots, we don’t want to go too crazy, right?”

Deciding when to stop wasn’t something that either of them was good at, at least not with alcohol. One shot led to another and soon enough they were exchanging stories taking shots whenever the stories were too bad. “You know what, that story deserves a shot. We both probably need a shot.” Ellie admits taking a shot before she slides the bottle over to Malcolm.

Malcolm takes the bottle and pours himself a shot before looking over at her. “Can I tell you something? I mean will you judge me if I just… if I say something.” He doesn’t give her time to respond knowing if he waits he’ll lose his nerve. “I love you- I’m in love with you and I have been since you spent the weekend with me.”

Ellie opens her mouth to speak but before she can Malcolm is already talking. His words come as a surprise but they’re a good one. She smiles leaning over to kiss him but she’s interrupted when the door is swung wide open. She pretends to be wiping something of Malcolm's chin before she looks over and smiles, “Ainsley it’s good to see you are you having a nice time?”

“Your mom and dad are looking for you and so is my mom. You two should probably stop… whatever this is you’re doing and come downstairs.” Ainsley tells them before she carefully surveys the setup. They’d made a mess with their food that someone would have to clean up probably not them because they seemed too drunk. “On second thought… I’ll be a distraction if you give me what’s left of that.”

Ellie looks at the half-empty bottle of tequila and shakes her head. “I’ll just go down there and distract them myself. You get your brother to bed and maybe I’ll let you have a shot afterward.” She wasn’t going to but the girl no doubt needed the motivation. Ellie gets up and puts the bottle into her coat pocket before she smiles, “Night Mal.”

“Night Ellie,” Malcolm says with a smile watching as she leaves wondering how she could be that intoxicated but moving as gracefully as she would on a runway. “She’s really gorgeous isn’t she?”

“Yeah and really out of your league, Mal,” Ainsley said before she walks over and helps her brother stand up. She dusts some snow off of his coat before leading him inside. It wasn’t that her brother wasn’t in someone's league he was smart and they had money but Ellie was different. She didn’t want their money, she could make her own and more importantly, she was a gorgeous model. “I mean no offense I just don’t think she’ll go for you, Mal.”

“Hey you never know,” Malcolm says before he swats away his sister's help as he goes to sit on his bed. “Maybe I’m exactly her type.”

Ainsley rolls her eyes, “Yeah sure Mal… whatever you say.”


End file.
